


little pistol

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (or so it seems), Dumbasses, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, also this is my first ever hq fic so we’ll see how it goes, i will add more tags as the story progresses i promise, im just a terrible planner, plz enjoy, some total spazzing out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hinata shouyou is filled to the brim with bad habits—the worst of which being his absolute fixation on kageyama tobio.in which two boys play volleyball and maybe, possibly fall in love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. i am loving you more

Hinata Shouyou is filled to the brim with bad habits. 

He bites his nails, he twists his hair, he's always too loud in quiet restaurants and he never drinks quite enough water. 

He always forgets to push in his chair after he stands up, he doesn't study for tests and he interrupts with excited interjections every time he has a conversation with someone else. 

Hinata's worst habit, though, is his absolute fixation on Kageyama Tobio.

He doesn’t even know where his dumb little crush came from. Kageyama is unceremonious and irate, with his gruff sighs and seemingly never-ending criticisms, but he's also tall, lean in all the right places, and he has this way of saying Hinata's name all gentle and—

Okay, so maybe Kageyama isn't the most _intuitive_ crush that Hinata could have formed, but he's emotionally unavailable enough that Hinata doesn't have to worry about being obsessed with him forever, or getting his heart broken—Kageyama would never like him back. It's temporary infatuation, he thinks all the time. This will pass.

It always passes. Hinata's obsession earlier in the year had been Asahi (it hadn't lasted very long—Asahi is too easily flustered), but who can blame him? He falls in love all the time. He figures it's because he's short, so his heart takes up more room in his body. 

(He's waiting on scientific research to back that up.)

Kageyama will reach Hinata's breaking point someday with his sarcastic remarks and constant eye rolling, but for now, Hinata thinks he's happy to observe from a distance, _and_ hit Kageyama's tosses to the best of his ability.

He would never let Kageyama down as a teammate. _Could_ never let him down. 

Even if he falls for him more and more as each day passes. 

The falling isn't the slow part, though. Hinata falls fast and hard, and he's bound to hit the ground any moment now. The slow part is the _waiting._ Waiting for Kageyama to toss the ball to him. Waiting for him to catch up when they race each other to the gym each morning. Waiting for him to notice how long Hinata has been staring at him. 

Hinata waits, and he waits. His heart gets softer. Kageyama plays with it without even realizing. He doesn't know that he's holding Hinata's soft, bleeding heart in his hands, but he's somehow gentle with it anyway. He's so oblivious to his own tenderness that it makes Hinata sick to his stomach with fondness. 

He's starting to think that this isn't going to pass. If anything, it's only becoming more and more staunch. The pit in his stomach grows. The distance is starting to get to him. He doesn't want to sit and observe anymore, he wants to _touch_. He wants to _have_ Kageyama. He wants to grow flowers in his garden. He wants to taste the salt of the ocean on his tongue. 

"Oi," Kageyama growls vaguely in Hinata's direction one day in the club room after practice. "Why are you being weird?" He's holding a ball in his hands tightly, and his hands are shaking ever-so-slightly with the force of it. 

Every hair on Hinata's body stands up. “W-What do you mean?"

Kageyama stares at him with an unreadable expression. "You barely talk to me. Are you doing it on purpose? Are you unhappy with my tosses?"

"Huh? No!" 

"Then what _is_ it?" Kageyama asks again.

"Nothing," Hinata replies shortly, face heating up. "Your tosses are fine. They're perfect."

Kageyama grunts. "Get over yourself, then, dumbass."

He has such a way with words.

He leaves the club room then, muttering something unintelligible to himself, and Hinata almost falls on the floor.

Can he tell? Does he know that Hinata is practically melting for him? Did he see the way Hinata's hands were shaking behind his back? 

Hinata should probably be more afraid that Kageyama knows about his stupid crush, or at least be concerned that he's upset, but all he can think about is the way Kageyama's eyes flashed with anger, and how it made him look so pretty.

Hinata's ardor swallows him. 

He's so small. He can't help but be engulfed by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, hi :-) i hope you enjoyed! i’m sorry it’s so short, this is my first time ever writing something haikyuu-related (of course it’s kagehina) and i wanted to get started and see if it was something that people would want to read hehe ^_^ please leave kudos/comment if you liked it i would love to hear from all of you. 
> 
> love you all :’) i’ll see you later!


	2. hangout at the gallows

Watching Kageyama undress seems illegal. 

Hinata's cheeks flush a boyish shade of pink as Kageyama lifts his shirt over his head unabashedly, and he casts his gaze downward in needless embarrassment. He's seen the other boy dress in the club room probably thousands of times, but for some reason, it feels more and more like a sin every single day. 

After the encounter—confrontation—in the club room only the day before, Hinata can feel the tension between he and Kageyama, thicker than molasses and not nearly as sweet. He tossed and turned all night long, Kageyama's blank stare flashing in his mind's eye on repeat and taking up the already-scarce extra space in his brain. He could almost _swear_ that it wasn't entirely indecipherable. Kageyama seemed—hurt, almost. 

Kageyama is never _hurt_. Nothing touches him, nothing truly bothers him (except for when Hinata hit him in the back of the head with a serve  
that one time). Sure, they bicker. Don’t every pair of best friends? Hinata has never once imagined that Kageyama could be truly hurt by anything that he has done or said. 

He's so cool. Cold. Freezing. 

"You coming?" Kageyama asks abruptly, apparently having finished getting dressed, and Hinata nods much too quickly. 

"Ah, yeah, just let me, uh, tie my shoes," he stammers, and Kageyama doesn't fuss at him, or call him a moron. He just nods quietly, and waits by the door.

Hinata feels like his head could explode. His head could twist right off and roll away, and he wouldn't even notice. He needs Kageyama to yell at him. It doesn't feel right that he's being so withdrawn. 

Hinata can't help but feel like this is all his fault–actually, he _knows_ it's all his fault. His love is starting to emerge in the most destructive of ways, and in its path of ire, Kageyama stands with feet planted firm. 

He shuffles over to where the aforementioned boy is still standing with his hands clasped in front of him, and glances up at him guiltily. 

"Sorry for keeping you," he mutters, and they walk to the gym in silence. 

Kageyama tosses to him, and Hinata hits. He hits, and he hits, and he hits. 

Practice is over much sooner than he would like  
for it to be, but he also can't stand to see Kageyama furrow his brows at him even one more time. They pick up the many, many balls they left behind and do it all in record time. 

Nishinoya rushes up to the two of them after cleanup, Tanaka trailing not far behind, both with questionably enthused expressions. 

"Did you hear–"

"–there's a party–"

"– _tonight?_ " 

They shout in tandem, and Hinata's eyebrows jump in surprise. "No, I didn't. Are you guys going?"

Nishinoya stares at him like he's gone mad. "Of course we are, Hinata-kun!" Tanaka is nodding in histrionic agreement, "You should come with us! You too, Kageyama!" 

Kageyama grunts in indifference, and Hinata shrugs. "Sure, why not?" 

The two boys cheer, and Nishinoya promises to text him the address. Hinata can't help but feel a little excited at the prospect—he's never been to a _real_ high school party, and he's sure that it'll totally be just like the American movies he's seen. Tanaka and Nishinoya scramble out of the gym, cheering something about buns, and then it's just them. 

"Kageyama," he says after a moment. "Are you really going to go?"

Kageyama meets his gaze, and his eyes flare a little bit. "Yeah. I'll see you there."

"See you there," Hinata echoes, and he retreats quickly to the club room to change.

He bikes home like his life depends on it. 

* * * 

As it turns out, American movies are a big fat lie.

There's no thumping bass or insanely large kegs, but Hinata likes what it is instead—a lot of teenagers crammed into a very small space, breathing beer into each others' mouths and the distinct smell of skunk wafting into the room every so often. 

He can barely see for the dim lighting of the house, and there's not very much talking going on, but he can see Tanaka from across the room. He waves, and Tanaka breaks out into an infectious grin as he makes his way over. 

"You made it, Hinata-kun!" he cheers, and slaps his back with the force of a sumo wrestler. "Where's Kageyama?"

Hinata shrugs. "No clue, but he said he was coming. Where's, uh...?"

"A drink?" Hinata nods.

"Over there," Tanaka gestures absently. "Plenty to go around, don't worry. You'll be puking in no time, with that little body of yours!"

Hinata flushes and folds his arms against his chest. Someone passes him a bottle, and he accepts it with a murmur. "I'm gonna go look for Kageyama," he says to no one, and slips away into a bedroom that's almost completely dark, if not for a single lamp. 

He sits down on a perfectly made bed and checks his phone, reading a brief text from Kenma. He gulps at the bottle and decides to answer later, when he can form coherent thoughts. Tanaka was right–he's not made for drinking. 

"So you made it," a voice croaks from the corner of the room, and Hinata jumps out of his skin. 

It's Kageyama, sitting with his legs folded to his chest in the dark corner. A fleet of empty bottles sits next to him, and his eyes focus unsteadily on Hinata. 

"You scared me," Hinata breathes. Kageyama laughs, and it's so raspy and low in his chest that Hinata feels a chill down his spine. 

“Sorry,” he says very unapologetically, still in that raspy, slurred voice. “I pregamed, can you tell?” 

Hinata laughs nervously. “Yeah, are you okay?”

“Never been better,” Kageyama replies, eyes still fixed on Hinata. “Let’s go out there, come on.”

He rises on trembling legs and leaves, obviously expecting Hinata to follow him, and he does. Hinata stumbles behind him into the living room where a group is playing spin the bottle in the middle of the floor, giggling to each other in hushed murmurs. 

He decides to stay on the outskirts with Kageyama, content to be a tipsy observer, but someone is yanking urgently at his sleeve and he’s pulled down to the circle on the floor.

It turns out to be Nishinoya, and he’s grinning. “Play a little game with us, Hinata,” he’s saying with the kind of tone that means _this is not a question_. 

Hinata nods, having resigned himself to the terror so far that is this party, and graciously accepts another bottle, passed to him by a complete stranger. 

He absently sips at it, mind completely elsewhere, and he feels someone tugging at him again. He looks up and finds that the entire circle is staring at him expectantly, save for Kageyama directly across from him—when did he get there?—who looks like a deer in headlights, staring at him with the most emotion Hinata has ever seen on his face. 

He looks down, and the cap end of the bottle is pointing directly at him. 

The other end is—oh. 

_Oh._

Kageyama is obviously too drunk to be playing this game, because he isn’t freaking out like Hinata is expecting him to. He’s just sitting there, hands folded in his lap, eyes still trained directly on Hinata with the kind of look that just screams _help me._

Hinata wants to help him. He wants to help him so, so badly. 

Nishinoya seems to get the hint and abruptly interjects, “Oh, it’s two boys—someone spin again!” 

“No, it’s fine,” one of the girls says. “It’ll be funny, just do it.” 

Kageyama stares at Hinata.

Hinata stares at Kageyama. 

He doesn’t want to lean forward across the circle, he refuses to, he would never humiliate Kageyama like that in front of all their peers–

But Kageyama is already leaning forward and his mouth is one hundred percent smashed against Hinata’s, and one of his hands flies up and takes hold in Hinata’s hair as if to keep him from flying away. 

Hinata is too shocked to do anything except kiss him back, and his mouth tastes strongly of beer and something else that Hinata can’t identify but he loves it anyway, and he can feel Kageyama’s _tongue_ in his _mouth_ , and they don’t know what’s good for them because they just keep going until someone is forcibly breaking them apart. 

“Get a room, please,” the same girl sneers, and Hinata wants to slap her because he would love to, he would _love_ to get a room and see Kageyama with that drunken, dazed look on his face again and again and again.

He doesn’t slap her, though.

Hinata stands up and runs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, hi ^_^ i’m gonna be real i KINDA hate this but you guys deserve another chapter so here is this rushed mess 🥳 i love you all so much and i hope you’ll join me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Choneyshouyou.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)! enjoy <3


End file.
